Never give the seven koolaid RE UPLOADED!
by CassandraSnakeCharmer
Summary: Someone has given the seven, now Reyna has to deal with them, while they act completely insane! Slight Leyna, Percabeth, Frazel, and Jasper and hints at Jeyna Oneshot


**Hey guys. Its Cassandra (That's not my real name, it's a inside joke) and yeah. I bet some of you know me as CassandraDaughterOfHades and you know about my epic fail at writing stories and updating. So I decided to start doing One-shots instead.**

**Okay a bet you are wondering why I re uploaded this story. Well, for some reason fan fiction decided to delete my story. So I re uploaded. Thanx  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes of Olympus  
**

**Reyna was an****noyed**, someone (who was probably named Octavian) decided it would be funny to give the chosen seven Dakota's Kool-aid (except with about a bazillion times more sugar)

effectively making them extremely, annoyingly drunk. Now being the Praetor, she has to deal with all this nonsense. Scowling to herself, Reyna turned to the loopy heroes and said

"Listen up, all of you need to calm down" Percy who currently thought he was a wizard or something similar that, only screamed.

"I have survive the killing curse once I will survive it again Voldemort!" Frankly Reyna didn't want to know what that was about. Percy then starting running around with a stick (who knows

how he got that) and screamed out random words like _Expelliarmus _and _Reduct_o. Reyna felt a tug on her black hair, and turned to find Jason their with a scared expression on his visage.

"Reyna can you help me?" Jason said in a slur, looking left and right like there is something following him. She was about to flat out say no, but Jason's cute blue eyes, and perfect blond

hair stopped her. Sighing, she agreed, even though she knew she was going to regret it. Jason smiled (a bit idiotically in Reyna's opinion) and leaned forward

" I have purple Zebra stalking me." Jason whispered. "But, he only speaks Japanese so I can't tell him to go away" If it was anyone else but Reyna, they would have broke out laughing or

stared incredulously at the son of Jupiter, but she was in fact Reyna, so she only stared emotionless and suggest he tried to kill it.

Worst mistake of her life.

Within about 10 seconds, the drunk roman managed to nearly kill Hazel and Frank ( who have being making out in the corner for the past 15 minutes), destroyed the tables and couches in

the mess hall, and zapped lightning in a few couches that wasn't destroyed earlier, and basically give Reyna a even bigger headache than she already had. Deciding that Jason will

eventually get tired and pass out, she walked over to the Greek girl, what was her name? Oh yeah _Piper, _The daughter of Venus-sorry Aphrodite, whose obviously liked Jason, and also

made Reyna want to stab her, repeatedly, in the back. Piper, who as far as Reyna had noticed, had been staring a a stone pillar and whispering softly, proclaimed out loud

"yes Edward I will marry you!" then proceeded to kiss the pillar passionately. Even though she was beyond amused, Reyna only let a small smile break out on her lips.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Percy screamed, pointing his stick at Leo and Annabeth (who have been whispering something about the doughnut lord and how to defeat them, last time Reyna

passed by them). Annabeth suddenly screamed,

"It is time to defeat the doughnuts through war!" She should of saw that coming. Now all the seven were running around, swing their weapons (which in her opinion were dangerous to drunk demigods), using their dangerous abilities, and making a even bigger mess.

**'**_Thank Pluto they haven't noticed me yet'_ Reyna thought in relief.

Pluto did not want to be thanked.

"She is not helping, so she must be a doughnut spy!" Hazel screams.

"Kill her!"

"torture her!"

"hang her upside down bye her leg fingers and then shave her head!" well nice to see they are still good at punishing a spy even when they lose their minds.

"I know! Harry Plopper should use one of his colourful ray thingies to destroy her!" Frank screamed (quite loudly mind you). Percy then raised his stick.

"I don't know a spell...wait Killis the Spyis fastio!" They stare at Reyna expectingly, and knowing that she might actually die if she doesn't, she falls to the floor with a small scream.

"Yes! I killed her!" Percy yelled in excitement.

"Awsome now I can rule Doughnut land forever and ever and ever!" Hazel shouted (why must they shout?).

"Can I kiss the spy now that she is dead?" Leo asked. Wait what? Their were sounds of agreements, and suddenly Reyna felt warm lips on hers.

"Ooh I want to kiss someone too." Someone, maybe Piper proclaimed.

"What about me?" Jason responded. Reyna open her eyes slightly (praying that Leo doesn't notice her) and vaguely sees Hazel and Frank kissing, as well as Annabeth and Percy and

Piper and Jason. To say Reyna felt slightly disgusted is like saying Octavian is just a little manipulative. Finally Leo pulled away and she relaxed a bit.

"Does anyone else feel tired-" Annabeth started to say then and loud _THUD! _rang through out the mess hall. Reyna opened her eyes and saw the demigods who have been annoying her

all day, laying peacefully asleep. Reyna sighed and and rested on one of the only chairs that wasn't destroyed. Dakota suddenly came running in.

"Praetor we need your help their is a huge fig- what happend here?" Reyna growled, and spoke in a steel hard voice.

"Dakota tell them to break it up." Dakota nodded and started to run off.

"Also" Reyna added, "Kool-aid is officially banned form Camp Jupiter"

++LINE BREAK++

**Leo woke up with a skull splitting headache, **and when he looked a his doughnut at breakfast he felt like stabbing it. He looked up and saw the others rubbing their heads and glaring at

the doughnut too. Everyone but Reyna, who had a knowing smirk on her face. Leo locked eyes with her but she instantly turned red and looked away.

'_I wonder what that was about?' _He asked himself.

"You guys too?" Piper asked her voice horse like she at spend all night screaming, they all groaned with agreement.

"I wonder what happened." Hazel said.

"Maybe you guys should all go to the Argo II and rest." Reyna said with a hint of desperation. We agreed.

++LINE BREAK++

**Reyna was relived, **those idiots finally left her alone and now she can relax. After the great heroes passed out, Reyna spent all night fixing the mess hall and officially banning Kool-aid

from Camp Jupiter. Reyna got up to go and catch some extra sleep. While she walked she kept on thinking of Leo kissing her.

'_Stop it! He was loopy from the Kool-aid. and anyway he is LEO' _Octavian ran over to her interrupting her thoughts.

"Praetor, the seven have somehow gotten a hold of a bunch of skittles and are now bouncing of the walls" Octavian smirked, "And you being Praetor and all-"

"NO!" She interrupted him. After she got back her composure, she calmly added, " I am too busy to babysit them today Octavian, so could please watch them instead?"

"Yes, Praetor" Octavian replied in a sickly sweet voice, then walked off.

That nap sounds really good right now

**So, how was it? Did you think it was good? By the way if I get enough reviews, I might just make a sequel featuring Octavian!**

**The Pairings (If you didn't notice): Leyna Percabeth Jasper Jeyna Frazel **

**If the spelling is bad when one of the seven is talking it's because their drunk  
Thanks for reading and please review  
**

**-Cassandra  
**


End file.
